Wounded
by EchoGalen
Summary: Tamsin is injured and goes to Lauren for a little patch job. The valkyrie leaves questioning everything.


Tamsin held her side feverishly as she walked the halls to the doctor's apartment. She hated being there. Hated that she could be so weak to have been injured in the first place. In her prime, she would have wiped the floor with the dark fae mop-up crowd, who wanted to take a piece of the valkyrie's honor for joining the Sunshine Gang.

But she wasn't in her prime. She was far from it.

She had to stop a few times, no doubt leaving trailing signs of blood on the pristine white walls, however slowly but surely she got to the doc's place of residence.

Banging on the door with her bloodied fist, none too kindly, she was rewarded with a startled human who opened it immediately.

"Tamsin?" The human asked, looking down and gasping at the dark red stain along the valkyrie's shirt. "Come in, can you walk?"

"I'm fine, doc. I just need this patched up." Tamsin moved inside quickly and pivoted on her heel as the doctor shut the door. Grabbing her wrist forcibly she said, "No wolf, doc. You got it." It wasn't a question.

The dark blonde nodded and Tamsin released her. She realized she had left a small imprint of blood on the doctor's wrist and a twinge of guilt passed through her. Shaking it off she looked around the very white, clean loft. "Where can I sit?"

"Um, here," The doctor said as she led Tamsin to a stool, which was usually housed at the island, and sat her down onto it, in the middle of the space between the kitchen and the small desk she had set up for research. "I need to get bandages, syringes, antiseptic, and some type of-" The doctor muttered to herself as she left Tamsin to scavenge around her apartment.

The valkyrie's eyes rolled at how the human went immediately into almost-uncaring-mode as she tried to find the right items. Tamsin traced the curves of the doctor's body as she leaned down to get clean syringes from the small cabinet, and didn't hide her stares as the doctor turned around and looked at her with all the items in hand. The doctor blushed and moved to be by Tamsin's side, setting down two small bottles of clear liquid, and bandages, on the desk table.

"You'll feel a little woozy," The doctor was saying as she filled the syringe with the liquid and swabbed Tamsin's shoulder.

"Would be less in the complaining mood if you had my good buddie Jack, doc." Tamsin, despite herself, flinched when the doctor jabbed the needle into her arm with a little more force than needed. "I guess I'll take that as a no."

"Alcohol would compound too drastically with the medicine, I'm sorry." The doctor swabbed Tamsin's arm again as she gave her the second dose from the next bottle. "I need to take your shirt off."

"Maybe not on the first date," Tamsin said, groggily.

"Either you let me take it off or I cut it off."

"Well, when you say it like that..." Tamsin moved to face her body towards the doctor, and watched as the dark blonde's fingers gingerly moved the material away from the wound and swiftly over her head. Tamsin knew it wasn't common practice to do that, the woman was trained to take a pair of scissors to the clothing, but she probably thought Tamsin really liked the shirt.

_Like I could get the blood stain out anyways._

After getting the shirt off fully, the doctor laid it out on the table and looked at the wound more closely, completely ignoring a very naked valkyrie. She breathed in a sharp breath and looked into Tamsin's eyes.

"This is serious. What happened?"

Tamsin looked into the doctor's eyes, wondered if she should really tell the truth, and said, "You should have seen the other guys."

"You don't have to hide with me, Tamsin." The doctor looked squarely into her eyes and said, "I thought you knew that by now."

The sad part was: Tamsin _did_ know. She knew that the doctor- Lauren Lewis- was just like her. Yes, she was human and Tamsin was fae, but they had gone through the exact same struggle. They had gone through not being good enough. Not being cared for like they wanted, needed to be cared for. Something so profound, yet so disconnecting, pushing them together.

They knew each other perfectly because they practically were each other, just with different coping mechanisms.

Tamsin had her snark and her attitude.

Lauren had her cold logic and her emotionless persona.

If Tamsin wanted, she could fling countless remarks at Lauren, and the doctor wouldn't show any signs of fluster.

If Lauren wanted, she could say a string of passive-aggressive remarks towards Tamsin, and the valkyrie could try her hardest not to show any signs of being hurt.

Two peas in the same pod, set at a boil to everyone else's dance and song.

Tamsin looked up at the doctor and said, "You gonna fix this or not." She watched as Lauren nodded slightly, looking away for a moment as she smiled to herself- a smile that wasn't really a smile Tamsin always noted- and picked up a swab and alcohol.

"I need to clean the wound," Lauren said, looking Tamsin over as she made sure the valkyrie understood.

Tamsin nodded and hissed in a breath when the doctor began cleaning the crusted blood from around the stab wound. Holding the bottom of the stool, Tamsin tried to distract her mind as Lauren dabbed at the blood. She realized Lauren looked a little unkempt. Her string tank-top looked like it was thrown on, Tamsin noted she had no bra on, and as Tamsin's eyes traveled down, she saw the blonde had on very droopy sweats. Looking up towards Lauren's hair, she saw it was a little untidy as it rolled down her shoulders, as well.

_Crap, I woke her up didn't I. Score one up for the dying valkyrie._

Looking up and scolding herself, she shouldn't have thought that, and instead looked back down at the hunched over doctor in front of her. Her body was leaning over Tamsin, her feet planted beside Tamsin's left leg, her hands working around the right side of her stomach, and she got a nice picture of Lauren's ass as she worked.

Even in less clinging pajama pants, the doctor had a very nice rear.

Tamsin looked at Lauren's hunched back, at her spine as it protruded slightly from the thin top; at the skin that shown slightly from where the top slid up a few inches.

"Okay," the doctor said, bringing Tamsin out of her thoughts but not her stares, "I just need to bandage it and you'll be able to rest. You'll need to come by for a few days so I can re-bandage the wound for you. I mean, if you'd like." Lauren made herself busy by getting the bandages instead of seeing if Tamsin caught her offer to come over again.

She had.

Turning, she said, "I need you to, um, stand, please."

Getting off the stool, Tamsin stood a little too close to the doctor and watched as Lauren blushed again. The blonde placed a small gauze pad onto Tamsin's wound, asked her to hold it, and held the gauze in the middle of Tamsin's stomach as she began to reach around to cover her. Lauren had to come a little closer to Tamsin to reach behind the valkyrie's body, and Tamsin felt the blonde's breath hitch a few times.

It was pleasant, her breath on Tamsin's chest just beneath her covered breasts, and she wondered if Lauren thought the same. She had to, because Lauren took her time covering Tamsin with the gauze, wrapping it around and around the woman's body slowly.

Hooking the excess bandage underneath the tightly strapped ones, Lauren took a deep breath as she stepped away from the valkyrie. "Okay, uh, all done."

Tamsin wondered if she should try something as the doctor turned from her, beginning to put her things away. Thinking against it, she never thought against anything and it practically creeped her out, she walked to her shirt.

"Shit doc, you have anything I can wear? I wouldn't mind wearing this out but I think some humans might just get suspicious."

Lauren thought for a moment and said, "Sure, I'll be right back," before walking up the stairs slowly. She wasn't up there long, and when she came down she had a baggy worn shirt. Tamsin guessed it was used for nothing but sleeping gear and took it anyways. She said her thanks and put it on quickly.

The material was soft and she commended Lauren for picking out something she had no problem wearing. Tamsin thought, however, that this shirt was used as Lauren's sit-around-the-house-and-mope-or-cry shirt and, despite herself, felt a little guilty for taking it from Lauren. When she got home, she'd strip it off immediately to wash it, before getting it back to her quickly. _Or,_ Tamsin thought as she absently glided her fingers over the material, _I could just wear it for awhile. I doubt the doc would mind..._

Picking up her blooded t-shirt, she eyed Lauren and said, "Thanks for, uh, everything, doc. Appreciate it or whatever."

Lauren smiled that fake smile and replied, "Any time, Tamsin. Remember to come back here or change the bandage yourself every few hours. I wouldn't want you coming here with a fever." Lauren walked to the door and opened it.

After a pause Tamsin moved towards it, but stopped before she walked completely out of the door. She turned to Lauren and looked down at the woman. Looking into her eyes she said, "I mean it. Thanks, for you know, patching me up and not telling Dyson."

The blonde smiled truthfully and said, "Anytime, Tamsin."

Tamsin looked into the doctor's eyes for a few more seconds, felt her body emit warmth and understanding, shook her head slightly, and left.

Walking down the hall to the door and then her truck, Tamsin's mind roiled with thoughts. Instead of thinking any of them, however, Tamsin made it to the closest bar and chugged down a pitcher by herself. No way was she going back to the doc's place anytime soon. She had to figure out what she was thinking before she even attempted to meet the doctor's eyes again.

_Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes that told the whole world's sadness._

Tamsin shook her head. This was _not _the time to be poetic.

She knew one thing, and one thing only: she needed to control her feelings when around the doctor and if she needed to fuck her brains out to make the feelings stop, she would.

Tamsin smirked to herself as she thought of the doctor's body under hers. She knew in her chest this was the beginning of a great partnership.

Tamsin would go back to the doc's place the next day. And the day after that, and the day after that.

For bandaging, of course.

And when it wasn't just for bandaging anymore, that was when Tamsin would act on her emotions. Whether for a fuck or not, Tamsin would act on them.

The valkyrie smiled to herself as she chugged another glass of beer.

_It was a beautiful beginning to a great partnership._


End file.
